


Denevérirtás mesterfokon

by Lilibell



Category: Jrock, Sarigia
Genre: Deepthroating, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Roleplay
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilibell/pseuds/Lilibell
Summary: Natsu esete a denevérirtó szakemberrel.





	Denevérirtás mesterfokon

\- Biztos vagy benne, hogy ezt akarod?

Natsu habozás nélkül bólintott; már rég eldöntötte magában, nem is értette, Asuka miért rezelt be ennyire az utolsó pillanatban. Hiszen amúgy is mindent megbeszéltek már…!

\- Persze. Azt hittem, ez egyértelmű.

\- Hát eléggé – nevetett fel kissé zavartan az énekes. Mintha hirtelen bele sem tudott volna nézni a bandatársa várakozással teli, csillogó szemeibe. – Csak még sosem csináltam ilyet. Igazából… meg sem fordult a fejemben, amíg fel nem hoztad…

\- De tetszik az ötlet. – Kijelentés volt, nem kérdés, és Asukának be kellett vallania, hogy tényleg így van. Bizonytalanul bólintott. – Akkor erről ennyit. Este találkozunk.

\- Várj! – kiáltott a gitáros után a másik férfi. Az megtorpant, mielőtt még kiléphetett volna az ajtón, és kíváncsian pillantott az énekes felé.

\- Miért én? – tette fel végül Asuka a kérdést, ami annyira foglalkoztatta.

\- Benned megbízom.

\---

Natsu magában dudorászva mosta le a testéről a tusfürdő habját, majd elzárta a csapot, és kicsavarta a haját. Megtörölközött, és elővette a hajszárítót; egyszerű, mindennapos cselekedetek, mozdulatok, most azonban kellemes izgalom járta át minden porcikáját. Mégsem olyan hétköznapi estének ígérkezett a dolog; mikor csengettek, gyorsan letette a fésűt a kezéből, fürdőköpenybe burkolózott, majd kisietett a nappaliba. Rápillantott a faliórára; mindketten halál pontosak voltak. Natsu megigazította a köntösét meg a haját a tükörben, aztán kinyitotta az ajtót.

\- Jó napot, a denevérek ügyében jöttem.

\- A… mik? – pislogott Natsu kissé értetlenül a férfira, aki egy szórólapot nyomott a kezébe.

\- Denevérirtás mesterfokon – magyarázta az idegen. És valóban, a papírra ugyanezt a reklámszöveget nyomtatták néhány, egyébként egészen aranyos denevérrajz mellé; nem volt épp a legjobb stratégia, hacsak nem azt akarták ezzel elérni, hogy a potencionális ügyfelek megsajnálják szegény, cuki állatkákat. – A házmester hívott, mint kiderült, az ön ablakai mellett, a falban nagyszámú kolónia él… nem hallott róla?

\- Nem igazán – vallotta be Natsu, mindenesetre arrébb lépett az ajtóból. – Hát, ha a házmester hívta, akkor jöjjön, bár…

A férfi meg sem várta a mondat végét, máris bent volt, bezárva maga mögött az ajtót, mintha rögtön otthon érezte volna magát.

\- Bár kicsit különös, hogy ilyen későn jön – folytatta Natsu.

\- Tudja, ez ma az utolsó munkám - igyekezett a magyarázattal a férfi, miközben lerúgta a bakancsát. – Kicsit elhúzódott a mai nap.

\- Á, túlóra – bólogatott Natsu, átérezve a másik férfi helyzetét. – Izé, nem tudom, hol akarja kezdeni…

\- Az ott a háló? – mutatott az egyik ajtó irányába a szaki, mire Natsu bólintott.

\- Akkor nézzünk be oda.

A házigazda vezetésével besétáltak a szobába, aminek nagy részét az ágy tette ki. Natsu kissé összébb húzta magán a köntösét, miközben az ablakhoz lépett, hogy kinyissa, de mielőtt ezt megtehette volna, érezte, hogy valaki hátracsavarja a karjait. Rögtön felkiáltott, mert elég fájdalmas volt a dolog, hiába próbált azonban dulakodni, a másik férfi erősebbnek bizonyult. Ráadásul valamivel összekötözte Natsu csuklóit; mintha egyetlen pillanat műve lett volna az egész, a gitárosnak még ellenkezni se nagyon volt ideje.

\- Mi a fenét művel? – kiabálta Natsu. – Engedjen el most azonnal!

Az idegen egyik karjával hátulról magához szorította, a másikkal befogta a száját.

\- Kussolj, és akkor talán nem fog fájni annyira.

\- Mi nem fog fájni? – akarta kérdezni a gitáros, de nem igazán sikerült neki, hála a férfi tenyerének, ami a szájára volt tapasztva; az idegen hátrarángatta, majd rálökte az ágyra. Natsu próbálta ugyan lerugdosni magáról, de a másik férfi túl gyors volt, máris rávetette magát, kioldotta a fürdőköpenyt, és habozás nélkül beleharapott az érzékeny bőrbe Natsu nyakán.

\- Hagyja abba! – jött meg ismét a gitáros hangja, ahogy nem blokkolta semmi a száját; közben az idegen láthatólag rájött arra, hogy ez így nem lesz jó, még valakinek feltűnik a hangzavar. Gyors mozdulattal egy kendőféleséget vett elő a zsebéből, azzal kötözte be Natsu száját, mégpedig eléggé szorosan ahhoz, hogy fájjon. A házigazda ezek után csak nyöszörögni tudott, amit becsülettel meg is tett ugyan, ezzel azonban nem ment sokra. Még hangosabban segítségért kellett volna kiabálnia, de már késő volt. Ráadásul mintha minél többet ficánkolt alatta, annál inkább izgatta volna a szakit; Natsu érezte, ahogy annak merevedése a combjához nyomódott a nadrág alatt. És ami még ennél is rosszabb volt, miközben a férfi ajkai, majd foga súrolta a kemény mellbimbóját, érezte, hogy az ő farka is kezd felállni.

Sajnos ez az idegen figyelmét sem kerülte el.

\- Nahát – mondta, és a tenyerébe fogta a merevedő hímtagot. – Csak nem élvezed?

Natsu hevesen rázta a fejét, de hiába tagadott, a teste egészen mást mondott. Milyen megalázó…!

A férfi egy pillanatig éhes tekintettel figyelte Natsu éledező merevedését; a gitáros megijedt, mikor rájött, mi következik, semmit sem tehetett azonban, hogy megakadályozza. A másik férfi lehajolt, és a szájába vette; szopni kezdte, és túl jó volt ahhoz, hogy Natsu kihasználja a helyzetet, és megpróbálja lerugdosni magáról. A teste még mindig meg volt feszülve, azonban már nem izgett-mozgott, nem próbálta lerázni magáról a támadóját; vörös arccal csukta be a szemét jó szorosan, miközben az igencsak tehetségesnek bizonyuló száj és nyelv dolgozott rajta.

Az idegen egyik meleg tenyere a gitáros combját simogatta, majd kicsit feljebb csusszant, megtapogatta a heréket, és végül még hátrébb kötött ki. Natsu biztos lehetett benne, hogy a szaki a lyukat keresi, de azt az örömöt aztán már biztosan nem akarta megadni neki, hogy felnyögjön, mikor belé hatol.

Elrántotta a csípőjét, az sem érdekelte, hogy így kihúzza az idegen szájából a farkát, rá kellett jönnie azonban, hogy ez elég rossz ötlet volt. A férfi ismét ránehezedett, hogy ne tudjon elszökni, és hatalmas pofont kevert le neki.

Natsu hirtelen fel sem fogta, mi történt; a csattanás mintha visszhangzott volna a szobában, a fájdalom váratlanul érte, pár másodpercig csak meglepetten pislogni tudott.

\- Hát rendben – mondta az idegen kissé lihegve. Talán a dühtől, talán az izgalomtól, talán mindkettőtől. – Ha nem akarod, nem okozok neked örömöt. Akkor foglalkozzunk csak velem.

A gitáros ijedten pislogva figyelte, hogyan bontja ki a nadrágjából a másik férfi a kemény farkát. Aztán az idegen a kendőhöz nyúlt, levette Natsu szájáról, de időt sem hagyott neki, hogy a gitáros azon kezdjen gondolkozni, mit kiabáljon, mert a másik férfi odanyomta az ajkaihoz a merevedését. Persze rögtön összeszorította a száját, így aztán tényleg esélye sem volt segítésért ordítani.

\- Gyerünk, nyisd ki – mordult rá a szaki; mivel Natsunak láthatólag esze ágában sem volt ezt megtenni, az idegen egyszerűen befogta az alatta fekvő áldozata orrát. A régi jó módszer működött, ahogy a gitáros levegőért kapkodva kinyitotta a száját, már benne is volt a betolakodó makkja.

Natsu felnyögött, de hiába próbálta kiköpni, az idegen úgy lefogta, hogy mozdítani sem tudta a fejét.

\- Emlékszel, mit mondtam? – duruzsolta a férfi túlságosan szexi hangon; a gitáros akaratlanul is megborzongott. – Ha jól viselkedsz, nem fog fájni annyira.

Natsu ismét becsukta a szemét, és lassan elengedte magát. Vöröslő arccal hagyta, hogy a rajta trónoló férfi mélyebbre dugja a szájába a farkát; mikor az idegen látta, hogy nem ütközik ellenállásba, kisvártatva szabályosan szájba baszta az alatta fekvő férfit, aki csak akkor kezdett ellenkezni, mikor egyszer, talán nem is annyira véletlenül kissé mélyebbre ment a dolog. Bekönnyezett és azonnal köhögni, fuldokolni kezdett, mire a másik nagy kegyesen kihúzta egy pillanatra a merevedését, csak hogy ismét visszadugja. Először csupán a szájába, aztán pár lökéssel később ismét mélyebbre. Addig ismételte mindezt, míg a gitáros valamennyire meg nem szokta, bár akkorra már szabályosan folytak a könnyei, égett a torka, és az arca alsó része a saját nyálától volt maszatos.

\- Ez az – nyögte meglepően szexi, mély hangon az idegen; Natsu legnagyobb sajnálatára és zavarára a saját farka reagált is rá, megrándult és lassan ismét éledezni kezdett, pedig azok után, hogy nem foglalkoztak vele, igencsak lekonyult szegény. Egyedül az vigasztalta, hogy a szaki el volt foglalva ahhoz, hogy ezt észrevegye, mert biztosan kigúnyolta volna érte.

Némi mélytorkozás után aztán az idegen kihúzta a farkát, talán még nem akart elélvezni, helyette a hátára fordította Natsut, akinek már igazán ellenkezni sem volt ereje. Kábán hagyta, hogy úgy állítgassák a végtagjait, mint egy babának; szexbabának, hogy pontosabbak legyünk. Sajnos a gondolatra megint keményedni kezdett, pedig egyáltalán nem akarta.

Az idegen odanyúlt az áldozata szélesre tárt lábai közé, és a hüvelykujjával simogatni kezdte a lyukacskát. Natsu ugyan összeszorította, ahogy hozzáért a másik férfi, de mikor valahonnan előkerült egy tubus síkosító, és a szaki elkezdte masszírozni, akaratlanul is ellazult. Túl kellemes volt…  
Felsóhajtott, mire azonnal megérezte a másik férfi meleg leheletét a tarkóján, ahogy az odahajolt hozzá, majd a fülébe suttogott:

\- Tudtam, hogy élvezni fogod.

Natsu elpirult, inkább a matracba fúrta a fejét, csak hogy ne kelljen az idegenre néznie. Amaz közben belehatolt a már cseppet sem ellenkező gitárosba a mutatóujjával, egészen könnyedén siklott be.

\- Nahát, csak nem napi használatban van a lyukad? – érdeklődött az idegen gúnyosan, mire a gitáros csak nyögdécselt valamit a matracba, semmi pénzért fel nem emelte volna a fejét, bevallani pedig még annyira sem akarta a tényeket. Kisvártatva az idegen középső ujja is követte a másikat; Natsu farka kemény volt már, mint a kő, és elég kényelmetlenül nyomódott a hasának. Fészkelődni kezdett, először azért, hogy jobb pozícióban legyen, aztán ahogy megérezte a súrlódást, már egész más oka lett a mozgásnak, amit végzett.

\- Állj csak meg! – szólt rá a másik férfi figyelmeztetőleg, és hatalmasat csapott a gitáros fenekére, aki erre tényleg le is állt. – Majd én eldöntöm, mikor élvezkedhetsz – jelentette ki az idegen, majd a szabad kezével a gitáros farka után nyúlt, és hátrahúzta. Natsu felnyögött, mivel ez rohadtul kellemetlen volt így annak ellenére, hogy a másik férfi kétfelől is stimulálta; végül nem bírta tovább, felkészült rá, hogy ezért büntetést kap, de kis nehézségek után feltornázta magát a térdeire, így a farka szabadon meredhetett előre a levegőben. Szerencsére azonban nem volt oka a félelemre, mert a másik férfi nem vette rossz néven.

\- Hm, szóval ennyire bejön a dolog, mi? – érdeklődött kajánul. Natsu válasz helyett csak még nagyobb terpeszbe vágta a lábait, az idegen pedig jutalmul ezért a manőverért a harmadik ujját is becsúsztatta, miközben tovább verte a gitáros merevedését. Natsu lehajtotta a fejét, és nagyokat szusszant. Szégyellte magát; ő tényleg ellenkezni akart, mégsem tudott mit tenni az ellen, hogy élvezte az egész procedúrát.

\- Mivel ilyen jó fiú voltál, megkapod a farkam – jelentette ki pár perc múlva az idegen. – Tudom, hogy mennyire vágysz rá, ugye igazam van?

\- Igen – nyögte halkan Natsu, és még jobban pucsított. Ez azonban nem volt elég a szakinak.

\- Akkor mondd ki – suttogta ismét az áldozata fülébe egészen izgató hangon. A gitárosnak már meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy ellenkezzen, engedelmesen mondta ki, amit kellett.

\- Kérem, basszon seggbe!

A szaki elvigyorodott, majd gumit húzott, alaposan meglocsolta a szerszámát síkosítóval, és megtette, amit kértek tőle. A házigazda elégedetten nyögött fel, ahogy megérezte a másik férfi makkját a lyukához nyomódni. Egészen könnyedén hatolt be; Natsu elengedte magát, befogadta a hímtagot, és élvezte minden milliméterét, ahogy az beléfurakodott.

Az idegen néhány lökés után megkönyörült rajta, mert ismét a kezébe fogta Natsu farkát, aki pár perc után érezte, hogy máris a csúcs közelében van. Igyekezett ugyan lehűteni magát, valami nem túl szexire gondolni, de semmi sem jutott eszébe; végül hatalmas nyögés kíséretében élvezett a maga alá gyűrt fürdőköpenyre, és ezzel együtt nem bírta magát tartani tovább, a csípője is az ágyon landolt. Az idegen azonban nem zavartatta magát túlságosan, egyszerűen fekve hatolt bele ismét a partnerébe, és úgy dugta; a gitáros persze egyenesen beleesett a saját élvezetébe, de már ezt sem bánta. Ekkorra mindketten hangosan ziháltak; nemsokára a másik férfi is elérte a csúcsot, beleélvezett Natsu fenekébe, aztán még mindig lihegve húzta ki magát belőle, és lerántotta magáról az óvszert, csomót kötött rá, majd kidobta a nem messze álló kukába. Csak ezek után fordult ismét a gitároshoz, aki üveges tekintettel bámulta, még mindig hason fekve az ágyon. Kioldotta a kötelet a csuklóin, majd végigsimított a kivörösödött nyomán.

\- Túl szorosan kötöttem – állapította meg kissé aggodalmasan, mire Natsu rekedtesen elnevette magát.

\- Hidd el, pont így volt a jó – válaszolta. A másik férfi ugyan ebben nem volt olyan biztos, de végül ráhagyta, és inkább segített az elgémberedett karú gitárosnak felülni.

\- Van nálam törlőkendő – ajánlkozott a ragacsos foltra nézve Natsu hasán, előkereste a csomagot, és szépen letisztogatta. A fürdőköpenyt is megpróbálta, azonban nem sok értelme volt.

\- Hagyd – legyintett a házigazda. – Majd kimosom.

\- Jó – hagyta rá a másik; Natsu egyszerűen a földre dobta a beszennyezett ruhadarabot, és közben megpillantott egy leejtett, színes papírdarabot. Felvette, ismét tanulmányozva a cuki denevérek képét, majd megkérdezte:

\- Amúgy honnan szedted ezt a szórólapot?

A másik férfi vállat vont.

\- Be volt dobva a postaládámba – válaszolta. – Innen jött az ötlet, hogy denevérirtó legyek…

\- Akkor köszönettel tartozok a valódi denevérirtónak ezért a jó kis menetért – nevette el magát Natsu, majd lefeküdt, kényelmesen elhelyezkedett az ágyban, és megpaskolta maga mellett a helyet.

\- És persze neked is köszönöm – suttogta immár sokkal halkabban a közben a bal oldalára fekvő bandatársának. - Imádtam minden egyes percét.

Asuka elvigyorodott.

\- Asszem, ezt még megismételhetnénk…


End file.
